


Sarcasm

by TheWordsmithy



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sarcasm, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWordsmithy/pseuds/TheWordsmithy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Ford Prefect comes from, they don't have sarcasm. This does not stop him from trying to utilize it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarcasm

“You do realize you’re doing it entirely wrong,” said Arthur Dent.

Ford Prefect shrugged. If any such thing as a shrug of determination exists in the world, that was what he did. “Well, I can try.”

“No, you can’t,” said Arthur. “You’re entirely incapable of it and I’m sure that, soon enough, you’ll realize this fact.”

Ford said nothing. He cleared his throat and adjusted his cross-legged position on the towel he and Arthur used for a seat. Maybe, under these very specific circumstances, he could accomplish his goal.

“You’re not going to succeed,” said Arthur. “You told me yourself. Where you come from, they don’t –”

“That’s _wonderful_ ,” Ford cut in. “That’s the _exact_ thing I wanted to hear right now.” He rolled his eyes in a way that he thought was sarcastic but that was really just uncharacteristically goofy.

The threat of a chuckle built up in Arthur’s throat, but, with a great deal of effort, he stifled it, putting the back of his hand to his mouth.

“I think it’s just _amazing_ that you’re making fun of me when I’m trying to use _human sarcasm_.” The Betelgeusian brought his tone of voice up and down and up in a manner that he was fairly sure resembled the thing humans did when trying to show you they meant the opposite of what they were saying.

What was once a _threat_ of a chuckle became a promise that even the mighty force of Arthur Dent’s hand couldn’t keep from escaping Arthur Dent’s mouth.

“And you _know_ , the fact that you’re laughing is so, _so_ helpful, because I’m actually _very, very_ funny.”

At that point, Arthur entirely lost it.

“Really?” Ford dropped all pretense of verbal irony. “I’m trying to master human sarcasm, and it’s really that funny?”

“Yes,” Arthur said through his laughter. “Yes, it is.”

“Oh, well,” Ford said, shrugging in a way that was no longer determined nor pretending to be. “One can’t be good at _everything_.”

“Now _that_ sounded sarcastic,” said Arthur.

Ford brightened. “Did it really?”

Another laugh. “No.”

For reasons he couldn’t quite explain, Ford laughed as well. If he was going to fail at something, he may as well find it amusing. And it was pretty amusing after all.


End file.
